Welcome to the Black Order
by Shadow On The Full Moon
Summary: Sequel to Ciel's Sister. The battles over and now Raven, Ciel, and Sebastian are at the Black Order. Raven is still upset that Vlad betrayed her. But... when Ciel falls ill, what will she do? CXS and other pairings. T for language.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! Raven here! So here is the Sequeal to Ciel's Sister, Welcome to the Black Order! If you have not read it please read it be for you read this!**

** I hope you enjoy it! I own nothing! **

**Pairings- CielxSebby**

* * *

><p>Ciel yawned as he opened his eye. He looked around and blinked. "Raven? Where are we going? I thought we were going home." He said Raven look at him.<p>

"We are. Look up ahead." She said. Ciel looked to see the same castle like building they had passed a few days ago. "We are not going back to the mansion. We cant. And you need training." Raven said. Ciel touched his shoulder and looked at it. He blinked._'The wounds gone...'_ He thought. Sebastian grunted and looked at Raven.

"I'm not going to get attacked am i?" He asked.

"No. Your not an Akuma so your good." Raven said.

"Hey, Raven? If Papa was a cat demon... then why did I turn in to a wolf?" Ciel asked. Raven looked at Ciel.

"Your mother might have had wolf demon blood in her. either that or its your Innocence reacting to your demon blood." Raven said.

"Innocence?" Ciel asked.

"It's the Exocists power. If I remember correctly." Sebastian said. Raven nodded.

"Yes." She said then looked at Ciel. "Innocence is a weapon. Yours is a rare type though. Its so rare it doesnt have a name. I have the same type. Though I turn into a black cheetah." Raven said. Lavi looked at her.

"Hey, I'm glad your coming back home. He'll be really happy to see you again." He said.

"Yeah. I'll be happy to see him to." She said as the horses started walking up the stairs going up the cliff to the top. (Yes, I know there are not any stairs going up the cliff but in this story there is!) When they reached the top they saw two guys fighting. The one with the sword chared at the one with white hair who dodged. Lavi Pulled out his hammer and made it grow then tried to hit the two who lept out off the way. Raven jumped off her horse and changed into a black cheetah then ran in to the forest then appeared behind the guy with the sword. She crouched and lept tackling him, they rolled around untill Raven had him pinned. He blinked.

"Shadow?" He asked. Raven purred and jumpped of changing back. She hugged him.

"Hey Kanda." She said pulling away. She looked at the white haired guy who was smiling at her. "Hey Allen." She said.

"Hey." He said, Hugging her. Sebastin jumped off the horse he was on and helped Ciel off. Ciel stumbled right as Sebastian let him go. Sebastian caught him before he fell.

"Young Master!" He said Raven Looked over and ran over to Ciel.

"Little Sky!" She said. She looked at Lavi. "Lavi! Go get a doctor!" She said. Lavi took off inside. Sebastian Stood up holding Ciel in his arms. He looked at Raven. She was talking to the wolves. The wolves turned and ran. Lavi came running out with a doctor and a few of exorcists. He looked at Ciel. Ciel's breathing was labored and he had a fever.

* * *

><p>Raven stood as the doctor Walked out of the room Ciel was in. Sebastian Stood also. "Shadow, your brother... is poisoned. I'm sorry." Ravens eyes widened.<p>

"Ho-" Raven stopped. _Vlad screamed as a bluish-grey wolf tackled. He stabbed Ciel's shoulder. Ciel howled and lept off._ Raven collapsed. _'Vlad... the knife was covered in poison!'_

"Is there anyway to cure the poison?" Sebastian asked.

"Yes but you need to get the antidote for the poison." the doctor said.

"Whats the name of the poison?" Sebastian asked the doctor. Raven stood.

"It's called 'The Devils Death'. Only the House of Raising Sun have it. And only they have the antidote. Its a type of back rose called Death's Wish. The stem is blood red." Raven said. She looked at Sebastian. "If I dont get that antidote in less then 2 hours Ciel will die." Kanda stood up.

"Your planning on going in alone? Again? Remember last time? You came back nearly dead!" He said. Allen stood up nodding.

"Kanda's right. Your not going in alone." Allen said.

"I'm not putting you guys in danger." Raven said.

"I'm not letting you go alone." Kanda said.

"Ray we're your friends. We're going with you." Lavi said.

"I'm going to. Vlad hurt my Young Master. And I wont let him get away with it." Sebastian said. There was a scream and everyone ran into Ciel's Room. He was thrashing around gripping his side. Sebastian was at his side and moved Ciels hand the brand mark was glowing. Ciel screamed again. Sebastian put a hand to Ciels cheek. "Young Master!" He said. Ciel's eyes snaped open and he shot up in bed. His mismatched eyes darted around the room.

"Where am I?" He asked. Raven took a step towords him.

"Your in the hospital wing of Headquarters." She said. She looked at the mark than at the others "Get the horses ready! I'll get the wolves. Sebastian, we leave in 5 minutes. So if your coming be ready to leave." She said. The exocists ran out the door Raven following, leaving Ciel and Sebastian alone.

"What does she mean leave?" Ciel asked looking at Sebastian. Sebastian looked at him, he kissed Ciel's cheek and stood. Ciel frowned.

"I will be back Young Master." He said as he left. When he got out side, everyone was getting on Demon horses. He climbed onto his horse. The wolves were pacing.

"HA!" Raven said Her horse reared and took off at full speed the wolves took off also. Kanda, Allen, Lavi, and Sebastian following on their horses.

* * *

><p><strong>Well I hope you enjoyed the first chappie! Will Raven and the others get the antidote in time? Or will they be to late? Thease question and more will be answered in Chappie 2 of Welcome to the Black Order! Bye! Review! No flames please!<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**2nd Chappie of Welcome to the Black Order! Yay! OH and its my Birthday! YAY! Yeah! I'm updating on my B-day! BE NICE! O.O I woke up to watch the Royal Wedding and fell asleep! DX**

**Disclaimer- Nope. Not mine. I only own Raven, the song belongs to Skillet**

Raven hissed and swiped at the man blocking her way. They had gotten in to the House of the Raising Sun's base, but were blocked. Kanda jumped infront of her killed the man.

"Shadow, go get the rose! We'll hold them!" Kanda said. Raven nodded and toook off. Vlad step infront of her she stopped. He smirked. Raven snarled. She charged, running at full speed at Vlad, when she got to the end of the table she was on she push off into the air leaping into the air. Her jaws closed around the Deaths Wish and she landed. She turned to face Vlad.

She walked up to him, stood on her hind legs and brought her front paws onto Vlads chest knocking him down and pinning him. Raven raised a paw claws unsheathed. She was about to bring it down, but decided against it. She lept off and walked away the rose still in her jaws. Vlad stood and followed her. He watched as she transformed and put the the rose in the sadsdle bag. Sebastian, Kanda, Allen, and Lavi were already on their horses. Raven looked at Vlad.

"I wont kill you now. but if you ever mess with my brother or my friends. I wont hold back." She said as she got on her horse. She kicked the horses sides making it rear and start running. The others followed her. Raven lept her horse rose in hand, She took off into HQ everyone following. She ran to hospital wing and to the room Ciel was in. She walked to his side.

"Ciel? Little Sky." She said. Ciel's eye opened and he looked at Raven then the others who were coming into the room. Sebastian smiled at Ciel as he walked to his masters side. Raven plucked three petals off of the rose. "Little sky here eat ese. It will make you feel better." Raven said. Ciel took the petals. He looked at Sebastian who nodded. Ciel put one of the petals into his mouth chewed than swallowed. He ate the other two, he sighed he did feel alot better.

"How do you feel?" Asked Raven.

"I feel alot better. Ciel said.

"Thank goodness." Allen said.

"Yes. we made it in time." Lavi said. Ciel blinked and looked at Sebastian.

"What do they mean?" He asked.

"You were poisoned." Sebastian said.

"What?" Ciel asked. "How?"

"It was on the knife Vlad stabbed you with." Raven said leaning against the wall. She looked out the window.

"What's wrong?" Lavi asked.

"He stopped them. Vlad stopped the others from chasing us. Its put me on edge." Raven said. Allen left the room. Raven watched him leave. "They getting ready?" She asked.

"Yes." Kanda said. Lavi smiled and went to Ciel and pulled him from the bed. Ciel swayed at first but didnt fall. Sebastian smiled at him. Allen walked back in.

"Hey, Ciel, Sebastian want to go on a tour of your new home?" He asked.

"Sure." Ciel said as he shrugged.

"Come on." Allen said. Ciel, Sebastian and Lavi left leaving Kanda and Raven alone.

"You were right. I'm sorry I didnt listen." Raven said.

"Che... It's fine. Come on, lets go." He said as he left the room. Raven Followed him. They caught up to the others and headed for the lunch room(I'm lazy and cant spell right now. -_-").

"WELCOME HOME!" Every one shouted as Sebastian, Ciel, and Raven entered. Ciel looked around.

"Welcome to the family!" Leenalee said to Ciel. Ciel blinked.

"Here we are all family. Those who've lost their families to Akuma. And those who were abandoned by they own parents." Raven said.

"And some we came across like Krory." Lavi said. Pointing to the vampire who smiled and waved.

"And Miranda." Allen said. The woman smiled.

"Krory was met when they went to search for Master Cross." Raven said.

"That was so terrible! We had to get more exorcists to hunt him down!" Lavi said.

"Why didnt you call me? I would have found him faster and dragged his ass back here," Raven said.

"We couldnt find you!" Allen said.

"Excuses, excuses." Raven said.

"OH! Shadow! You should here allen play the piano! It is awesome!" Lavi said.

"NO!" Allen said. Lavi pouted.

"Why not?" Lavi asked

"Because Master wants me to stay away from the ark. He'd kill me." Allen said.

"Awww! Come on!" Lavi said.

"Leave him alone." Raven said. "Plus, i'm singing remember?" She said. Right when she did everyone cheered. She smiled as someone threw her a mic.

"Shadow! Shadow!" The crowd cheered. Raven jumped on to a table.

"Ok What song should i sing? Comotose?" She asked. Everyone cheered. "Comotose it is." She said as the song started to play.

"I hate feeling like this  
>I'm so tired of trying to fight this<br>I'm asleep and all I dream of  
>Is waking to you<br>Tell me that you will listen  
>Your touch is what I'm missing<br>And the more I hide I realize I'm slowly losing you" Everyone cheered.

"Comatose  
>I'll never wake up without an overdose of you<p>

I don't wanna live  
>I don't wanna breathe<br>'les I feel you next to me  
>you take the pain I feel<br>waking up to you never felt so real  
>I don't wanna sleep<br>I don't wanna dream  
>'cause my dreams don't comfort me<br>The way you make me feel  
>Waking up to you never felt so real<p>

I hate living without you  
>Dead wrong to ever doubt you<br>But my demons lay in waiting  
>Tempting me away" Raven sang as she walked along the table <p>

"Oh how I adore you  
>Oh how I thirst for you<br>Oh how I need you" She stopped walking.

Comatose  
>I'll never wake up without an overdose of you" Raven sang.<p>

"Breathing life  
>Waking up<br>My eyes open up" Everyone smiled. 

"Comatose  
>I'll never wake up without an overdose of you<p>

Oh how I adore you  
>Waking up to you never felt so real<br>Oh how I thirst for you  
>Waking up to you never felt so real<br>Oh how I adore you, ohhhh  
>The way you make me feel<br>Waking up to you never felt so real" Raven sang finishing the song. Everyone clapped as Raven bowed.

**Well I hope you enjoyed this chappie! Bye Bye for now! ^^ Review!**


End file.
